


Wakatoshi's Sorting

by jaxxii



Series: Haikyuu's houses [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Sorting Ceremony, Sorting Hat - Freeform, other characters are only mentioned, ushiwaka centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 00:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10978977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaxxii/pseuds/jaxxii
Summary: The hat nearly jumped off of Wakatoshi's head when it was placed, cursing up a storm.





	Wakatoshi's Sorting

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly love him so much

A young boy, far too serious for his age, yet childish in his own ways, plots away on the train ride to Hogwarts. He sits in a compartment with another first year like himself, Bokuto something. Far louder than what Wakatoshi was normally used to. But he didn't mind too much.

Wakatoshi had his mind elsewhere, specifically on Oikawa Tooru. Wakatoshi had a sort of fixation on the other boy, and he would question those who didn't. To him, Oikawa Tooru was a dream come true.

Like him, Oikawa was painfully talented at quidditch, though a seeker to his chaser. During little league the two were on opposite teams much to Wakatoshi's dislike and Oikawa's indifference.

Wakatoshi knew that having Oikawa on his future quidditch team would guarantee wins, but he also can't help thinking about getting closer to the seeker as friends. 

Wakatoshi had never had many friends in his life, one or two from his quidditch teams in the past, but never a friend that he could truly trust. He hoped to change that. Wakatoshi would even be willing to befriend Oikawa's little muggle-born friend as well.

•.•.•.•.•.

Slytherin. Oikawa was a Slytherin. Coming from a family of mainly Gryffs, being sorted into Slytherin would be a challenge, but it would be worth it in the long run.

The hat nearly jumped off of Wakatoshi's head when it was placed, cursing up a storm.

The last thing he remembered hearing was 'Ambitious enough I guess...' before the name 'Slytherin' echoed throughout the halls.

Nearly forgetting to take of the hat, Wakatoshi walked straight to the open seat next to a sulking Oikawa Tooru, content with the day.

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's back
> 
> Like always, kudos and comment who you want to be sorted next!
> 
> Check out the other works in this series to see Hinata, Kageyama, Suga, Iwaizumi and more sorted
> 
> Tumblr:
> 
> Grandking_ofspace.tumblr.com


End file.
